toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Gags
A gag is a joke that is used to defeat the evil cogs. When enough gags are used on a cog, it explodes from laughter. There are forty-nine gags, however only forty-two are obtainable. There are seven gag tracks, with seven different gags in each. Each toon can only get six gag tracks. Each gag track starts with the weakest gag; stronger gags can be obtained by earning the designated amount of experience points. A total of 10,000 experience points will reward the toon the strongest gag in that gag track, and the toon will complete that gag track. Gags can be bought in Goofy's Gag Shop for one jellybean each. There is a gag shop in every playground, except Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres and Goofy's Speedway. The first six gags in each gag track can be bought, but level seven gags must be earned by reaching 0 to Go! or by harvesting the level seven gag from a gag tree. Toons store all their gags in a pouch. Every toon starts with a small pouch, that can hold twenty gags. ToonTasks can reward bigger gag pouches. The biggest gag pouch is the large backpack, that can hold eighty gags. Every toon starts with the level one Throw and Squirt gags; the Cupcake and the Squirting Flower respectively given from Tutorial Tom. All "cog-fighting" neighborhoods give toons the ability to choose a new gag track to train for, excluding Daisy Gardens and Donald's Dreamland. Once they have chosen the gag track, they can start doing Toontasks to earn gag track training film frames; 16 frames for a gag track training film are required to obtain the gag track. Toons may only obtain the final frame after they have done all of the other required Toontasks in their current neighborhood, including having earned the first fifteen of the sixteen frames. In each neighborhood, excluding Donald's Dreamland and Daisy Gardens, you are given the chance to gain a gag track. The options switch every time. In Toontown Central, you can choose Toon-Up or Sound, in Donald's Dock Lure or Drop, in Minnie's Melodyland Toon-Up or Trap or Sound or Trap, and in The Brrrgh, the two gag tracks you do not have. Gag tracks Toon-Up Toon-Up gags heal toons in battle. They are the first gags to be used during battle. Some Toon-Up gags target one toon; others target all toons besides the toon using the gag. Toon-Up gags have a medium accuracy. The Toon-Up gags are: *Feather *Megaphone *Lipstick *Bamboo Cane *Pixie Dust *Juggling Cubes *High Dive Trap Trap gags are the second gags to be used in battle. Unlike other gags, Trap gags need the aid of Lure gags. Trap gags are deployed in front of the cog, and when the cog is lured, it falls into the trap, however if another toon uses Trap on the same cog, the trap will disappear. Trap gags have a perfect accuracy. The Trap gags are: *Banana Peel *Rake *Marbles *Quicksand *Trapdoor *TNT *Railroad Lure Lure gags are the defense mechanism. They are the third gags to be used in battle. Lure gags lure the cog(s) forward, stunning them in the process. Once they are lured, they will stayed lured for a number of rounds, depending on the gag used. If the lure is successful, the cog or cogs will not attack for a series of rounds. Lure gags are necessary for Trap gags to work. Lure gags have a low accuracy. If a toon attacks a cog that is lured, there is a 50% chance a lure bonus is added to the damage dealt. When Sound gags are used on lured cogs, they will be un-lured. The Lure gags are: *$1 Bill *Small Magnet *$5 Bill *Big Magnet *$10 Bill *Hypno Goggles *Presentation Sound Sound gags target all cogs. They are the fourth gags to be used in battle. It is the only gag track where every gag targets all cogs. Sound gags have a high accuracy. The Sound gags are: *Bike Horn *Whistle *Bugle *Aoogah *Elephant Trunk *Foghorn *Opera Singer Throw Throw gags are one of the two basic gags. All toons are given Throw gags in the Toontorial. Throw gags are the fifth gags to be used in battle. Throw gags have a medium accuracy. The Throw gags are: *Cupcake *Fruit Pie Slice *Cream Pie Slice *Whole Fruit Pie *Whole Cream Pie *Birthday Cake *Wedding Cake Squirt Squirt gags are one of the two basic gags. All toons are given Squirt gags in the Toontorial. Squirt gags are the sixth gags to be used in battle. Squirt gags have a high accuracy. The Squirt gags are: *Squirting Flower *Glass of Water *Squirt Gun *Seltzer Bottle *Fire Hose *Storm Cloud *Geyser Drop Drop gags are the last gags to be used in battle. Unlike other gag tracks, Drop gags (other than the Grand Piano) do not need experience points to do higher damage. Drop gags have a low accuracy. The Drop gags are: *Flower Pot *Sandbag *Anvil *Big Weight *Safe *Grand Piano *Toontanic Level 7 gags Level seven gags are the last gags in each gag track. They can be obtained by gaining a total of 10,000 skill points. Unlike other gags, level seven gags cannot be purchased in Goofy's Gag Shop; to earn another gag, a toon must gain 500 more skill points for a gag track. Gag trees Gag trees are unique trees that grow gags. Toons can plant a gag in one of the mounds on their estate. After several days, the tree will be fully grown and can be harvested. Gag trees also serve another function in that the damage in battle, a Toon-Up Gag's healing, or a Lure Gag's accuracy will sharply increase. When a gag is planted and picked, it gains the "organic" gag status, meaning the gag picked will have higher damage, higher Toon-up, or more rounds lured. Trivia *A non-functional Safe hanging from a rope can be found on all Goofy's Gag Shops and in the streets of Toontown Central. *A non-functional broken Grand Piano can be seen inside all Goofy's Gag Shops and the streets of Minnie's Melodyland. *A non-functional Bike Horn can be seen on the top of all Goofy's Gag Shops. *A non-functional Big Weight can be found in front of all Goofy's Gag Shops. *Trap is the only gag track that has perfect accuracy and relies on teamwork, as it is the only gag track that requires another gag's help. *Gags used during cog invasions will receive double experience points. **Cog buildings also multiply experience points. The higher the floor, the more points. *Non-members are only permitted to buy level four gags and below in the Throw and Squirt tracks and only level one gags in other gag tracks. *Various street objects - fire hydrants, mailboxes, and trashcans - will increase the damage or healing of nonorganic Squirt, Throw, and Toon-Up Gags respectively when a battle is near these objects. *Drop gags will always miss when they are used on lured cogs. *All of the level seven gags hit all cogs or toons for the High Dive. *The only gag tracks that do not cause damage to the cogs are Lure and Toon-Up. *Prior to an update, non members could use any gag they had earned during their membership. Now they can only use limited gags. Gallery The_Gag_Table.png Super gag holdings.PNG Category:Mechanics Category:Gags